El accidente
by rho-09
Summary: Los accidentes nunca se esperan y le pueden ocurrir a cualquiera... incluso estando en un concierto, donde probablemente el grupo ya no será igual que antes...
1. Un final inesperado

_**El accidente**_

**Capítulo 1: Un final inesperado**

Era de noche y el grupo Puffy AmiYumi estaba finalizando uno de sus conciertos. Miles de fans estaban hay presentes para ver al grupo y el rock se oía en todas partes, pareciendo que toda iba perfecto. Sin embargo, como después de que terminara el grupo seguía, unos minutos después, un recital, un hombre sostenía con una soga un piano que estaba sobre la banda, esperando que el grupo terminara para poder bajar ya de una vez el pesado piano.

En fin, el grupo estaba ha punto de finalizar el concierto pero aquel hombre tenía mucho tiempo de sostener el piano y se le acababan las fuerzas.

- Esta cuerda... debe de estar atorad... - en ese momento el hombre deja de sostener el piano con la cuerda

Y entonces el piano de gran peso, que estaba a varios metros encima del grupo, cayó exactamente sobre Yumi, provocando un agujero profundo en el escenario y de que se detuviera de inmediato el concierto, pero luego Kaz intervino en el escenario para tranquilizar al público de lo que había pasado en ese instante.

- No se preocupen, damas y caballeros - dijo Kaz, tranquilamente al público -, todo esto es parte del show, y así finaliza otro de los conciertos de Puffy AmiYumi, buenas noches.

- Y yo que quería su autógrafo cuando terminara. - dijo la persona encargada de sostener el piano

Y el público se retiró como siempre creyendo que todo era parte del concierto y lamentablemente Yumi, que estaba totalmente inconsciente, tuvo que ser dirigida a la clínica u hospital más cercano, lo cual para Kaz significaría un golpe duro a sus bolsillos pero de cualquier forma tuvo que pagar los gastos.

Mientras tanto, después de acabar de esa forma el concierto, Ami y Kaz esperaron en el autobús.

- No puede ser que no nos dejaran acompañar a Yumi. - dijo Ami, algo molesta

- No te preocupes, Ami, - dijo Kaz - me dijeron que ya no se podía recibir a nadie mas que sólo a la paciente, pero que mañana nos informarán acerca de cómo se encuentra Yumi.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta mañana?.

- Así fueron las ordenes, además si les pagara aún más de la cuenta para que nos dejaran acompañar a Yumi-chan terminaríamos sin dinero, no quise arriesgarme.

- ¬¬!.

- Por eso mejor esperaremos hasta mañana las ordenes del doctor, te quedó claro??.

Pero Ami no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Kaz y mejor sólo asiente con la cabeza y va a preparar algo de cenar. Y así Ami y Kaz se esperan hasta el día siguiente para saber de Yumi.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de este fic y espero que les haya gustado aunque está algo corto pero por fin ya está el primero y pues si lo leyeron me gustaría que dejaran un review para ver qué les pareció.**


	2. ¿Una nueva Yumi?

**El accidente**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva Yumi?**

Después de haber esperado hasta el día siguiente para saber cómo se encontraba Yumi después del accidente, Ami y Kaz estaban listos para recibir noticias del doctor y, por tanto, Ami se levantó temprano ese día y sólo faltaba esperar. Parecía que a Ami le preocupaba más el estado de Yumi, nadie se esperaba que esto ocurriera, y también, por supuesto, a Kaz también le preocupaba Yumi pero también le preocupaba su dinero pues aún no se sabía nada acerca del total que iba a hacer de los gastos del hospital…

En fin, minutos después se oyó un riiiiiiinng!!!!, era el teléfono, y Kaz atendió primero la llamada y era precisamente noticias por parte del médico. Así pues, cuando Kaz terminó de hablar por teléfono, Ami finalmente se acercó para preguntarle acerca del estado Yumi…

- ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo se encuentra Yumi-chan? – preguntó Ami, preocupada por Yumi

- Creo que tendremos que ver por nuestra propia cuenta cómo se encuentra Yumi.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir hasta donde se encuentra Yumi para ver cómo esta? – dijo Ami, extrañada

- Yo que sé, simplemente me dijo que era grave pero que teníamos que verla por nuestra propia cuenta.

Y Ami y Kaz no tuvieron más remedio que ir al hospital para saber de Yumi y, cuando llegaron, Kaz y Ami se dirigieron tranquilamente caminando para entrar al hospital, conservando Ami la calma, esperando de que Yumi estuviera bien, y conservando Kaz la calma, esperando de que no resultara tan caro los gastos.

- Espero que Yumi se encuentre muy bien y que no le halla pasado algo grave – se dijo Ami, mientras pasaban la entrada

- Yumi se encontrará bien, Ami – dijo Kaz -, lo que me preocupa un poco más es que aún no me han dicho el total de los gastos, me entiendes, ¿verdad?.

- Claro ¬¬!. -pensó

En fin, y después llegaron y se acercaron a pedir información acerca de Yumi a la enfermera que atendía las visitas…

- Disculpe, venimos a ver a nuestra amiga Yumi – dijo Ami

- Oh, lo siento pero todavía no se reciben visitas –respondió la enfermera- y ahora márchense antes de que los mande a sacar de aquí.

- ¿Cómo? –se preguntó Ami, quien estaba decidida a ir con Yumi y no estar esperando-. Nada me impedirá que esté con mi mejor amiga –pensó y al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una idea para ver a Yumi –. Sígueme, Kaz – susurró y luego se agachó un poco y caminó sigilosamente para que la enfermera no los viera al tratar de pasar para ver a Yumi mientras que para Kaz no fue nada difícil poder pasar sin ser percibido

- Vaya, no creí que eso fuera tan fácil –dijo Ami – y ahora sólo nos falta saber en qué cuarto se encuentra o encontrar al doctor que atendió a Yumi.

Así que Ami se acercó a pedir información al primer doctor que encontró, quién este no tardó en reconocerla de que pertenecía al grupo Puffy AmiYumi y también a su manager y que de seguro venían a ver a Yumi.

- Qué bueno que vinieron pronto a ver a Yumi pues será un largo trayecto que recorrer –dijo el doctor-, así que mejor démonos prisa.

- Buena idea, ya que no he comido y ya tengo hambre –dijo Kaz, a lo que Ami sólo frunció el ceño

Y Ami y Kaz por fin siguen al doctor para saber acerca del estado de Yumi, que aún no sabían todo lo que les esperaría. Ami y Kaz sólo lo que podían hacer era caminar hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba Yumi, caminando entre varios pasillos con algunas manchas de vómito en el piso, cuartos oscuros, y subir largas y agotadoras escaleras pues el hospital no contaba con elevadores hasta que, después de recorrer ese trayecto, llegaron al cuarto 999, que casi era el último, y luego el doctor sólo se detuvo delante de la puerta antes de dejar pasar a Ami y a Kaz, que venían algo cansados de todo el recorrido.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Ami

- Así es –respondió el doctor –, pero antes de que entren al cuarto consideren antes que hicimos lo que pudimos para regresarla a la normalidad, ¿me explique?, pero lo mejor será que ustedes lo chequen por su propia cuenta.

- Está bien, pero antes –dijo Ami, algo molesta antes de que se alejara el doctor- por qué no utilizamos los elevadores para llegar hasta el último piso, se supone que hay, ¿o no?.

- Ami, tranquilízate – susurró Kaz

- Tiene usted razón, había elevadores, pero estaban todos fuera de servicio, ¿comprende?. Y si más me pregunta es por nuestra falta de dinero en este hospital ¬¬! – dijo el doctor

- ¿Fuera de servicio? ¿Pero qué no es este un hospital de primera y… ? – se dijo Ami, todavía sin entender y quedándose como hablando sola

- Descuide, ya no la escuche - dijo Kaz, muy tranquilo

- Bien, ¿entonces ya podría retirarme? –preguntó el doctor

- Sí, pero antes… –dijo Kaz antes de que el doctor se fuera- este… no me ha dicho cuánto será de los gastos

- Créame, después se lo diré, y ahora me retiro ¬¬!- y se va el doctor

- Kaz, no importa cuánto sea –dijo Ami, más tranquila

- No es eso, es que pensé que ya se le había olvidado, con eso de que ya se retiraba –dijo Kaz

- Aiissh, mejor ya pasemos para ver a Yumi –dijo Ami

En el cuarto de Yumi, Yumi se encontraba dormida, tenía ya puesta su bata de paciente, había unas vendas en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, un televisor, y una bandeja con la comida ya lista, pero Yumi estaba dormida. De pronto se oyó rechinar la puerta, eran Kaz y Ami que entraron al cuarto de Yumi después de toda una odisea para llegar. En fin, Ami y Kaz no podían creer el estado en que se encontraba Yumi (se oye a lo lejos como que un violín con música triste).

- Yumi – dijo Ami, preocupada -, está dormida.

- Sí… oh, comida n.n! – dijo Kaz, distrayéndose viendo la bandeja con comida

- Kaz, qué haces, guarda silencio –dijo Ami

- Es que ya tengo hambre –dijo Kaz

Y entonces Kaz agarró la bandeja con comida y salió del cuarto de Yumi para poder comer en un lugar mejor y también para conseguir algo de sal y pimienta para la comida, olvidándosele, tal vez, estar con Yumi, pero Ami no le prestó atención a Kaz y que se fuera con la comida y prefería ella mejor quedarse con Yumi hasta que despertara.

En fin, Ami se quedó sola con Yumi en el cuarto. Mientras que Yumi dormía tranquilamente, Ami todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que Yumi despertara, así que se quedó a un lado de la cama junto con ella, recordando ese fatal accidente de anoche.

- Porqué a ti, Yumi – se decía Ami -, hubiera preferido mil veces mejor que me pasara a mí el accidente que a ti, pero… - suspira – creo que el hubiera no existe, pero – se reanima y comienza como hablar ella sola - lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí contigo y sé que saldrás bien de todo esto y pronto volveremos a tocar en los escenarios, firmaremos autógrafos, iremos de gira, pasaremos todo el día juntas divirtiéndonos y luego…

En ese instante Yumi comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, debido a que Ami hacía mucho ruido hablando. Yumi comenzó ligeramente a moverse, y al ver Ami a Yumi se da cuenta que por fin se ha despertado. Ami tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Yumi que se encontraba bien, pero no se imaginaba lo que le esperaría… (aún no se acaba la música triste con violín)

- ¡Yumi! – dijo Ami, contenta y dándole un abrazo –, qué bueno que te encuentras bien.

Yumi recibió el abrazo, pero Yumi se le quedó mirando a Ami, como si algo estuviera raro, y luego por fin respondió…

- Pero… ¿quién es usted? – dijo Yumi -, ¿acaso nos conocemos?.

- Nani O.o?.

Sí, había otro problema y todavía sin ser solucionado…

- Sí, me llamo Yumi, pero…. nunca la había visto antes en mi vida.

- Pero Yumi – dijo Ami, tratando hacerla recordar -, soy Ami, tu mejor amiga, y juntas formamos el grupo Puffy AmiYumi, ¿lo recuerdas?.

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Yumi, quién se sobaba la cabeza – Cómo puedo formar yo un grupo con usted sin ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Yumi, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? – insistió Ami, que todavía no sabía lo que le pasaba a Yumi

- No, no la recuerdo – respondió seriamente y algo molesta-, ¿y sabe? me tengo que retirar.

Y Yumi sólo se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto como si nada, dejando a Ami sola que no entendía lo que pasaba con Yumi. Yumi estaba bien de salud, pero aún quedaba ese problema con ella.

Mientras, Kaz estaba tranquilamente comiendo en algún lugar, Yumi buscó algo también que comer mientras que Ami se quedó en el cuarto donde estaba Yumi sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado. ¿Habrá alguna manera de que el grupo vuelva a ser igual que antes? Definitivamente Ami estaba ella sola y debía encontrar una solución a esto rápido, pero, ¿cómo poder regresar a Yumi a la normalidad?...

Continuara…

**Y este fue el capítulo 2, que al principio tuve algunos problemas para escribirlo****, incluso tenía otro capítulo para la continuación de este fic con una trama muy diferente y eso provoco que lo modificara en algunas cosas, pero lo bueno es que por fin esta el capítulo 2 y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
